In Non Patent Document 1, technology for driving skyrmions in a chiral metallic magnetic material by a minute current is disclosed. Further, in Patent Document 1 and Non Patent Document 1, a method of providing a corner (cutout) in a strip-shaped thin film sample made of the chiral metallic magnetic material, causing a current to flow in the sample while applying a magnetic field of predetermined strength, and generating the skyrmions with the corner as a starting point is disclosed.